


Don't Leave Me Alone

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Some Drarry Stuff [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Draco is tired of Harry not pulling his weight. They have a fight about it and Harry nearly goes crazy.





	Don't Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I was hesitant to write this one because I usually write them happy and I wasn't sure I would do well writing them fighting. Let me know how I did please! :)

Harry and Draco didn’t have many serious fights. There was a fight, though, that nearly broke them. Draco had just given birth to their twins, Sirius and Lily, and they were about to turn two months old. But Draco wasn’t thinking about that. He was thinking about Harry. He was meant to be home hours ago. He texted with Hermione and Pansy who said that both of their partners, also Aurors, were already home and had not heard of any other assignments. 

At midnight, Harry stumbled through the fireplace covered in soot and dirt. Draco was not amused. 

“What the hell?!” Draco shouted as loud as he dared, baby monitor gripped in his hand. 

“Sorry. We found a lead and I thought it best that we acted right away. I didn’t realize it was so late.” Harry apologized, walking past Draco into the kitchen. 

“You couldn’t have sent a quick patronus or a text? ‘Hey, Draco, I found another wizard that hurts people and will probably try to hurt me so you’ll have to put our four children to bed by yourself as you have every night for the past week.’ Maybe a message like that would have done the trick.” Draco said as loudly as he could without yelling. 

“I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do, quit my job, risk the bad guys getting away?” Harry snapped back, turning away from the tea he was preparing. 

“Of course not. But could you not have asked someone else to do it? You’re head auror. You can give those kinds of jobs to other people so you don’t leave your family here without you. Did you know that Sirius, Lily, and Scorp are all sick? Ophelia wakes up every hour crying for one of us. Scorp asked me today if you would ever be home from work, Harry. I didn’t know what to say because you never get home in time to see them before they go to bed and I only see you for a couple of minutes every morning when you leave for work.” This had been building all week and Draco was glad to release it.

“You never told me any of that! How was I supposed to know? It’s my job to put criminals away. I can’t just stop and let them get away to hurt other people.” Harry was too loud and he knew it but he was just so angry. 

“I shouldn’t have to tell you! You should be here to know! Do you know how long it’s been since we did anything that wasn’t a quick peck before you left? We haven’t done anything since the twins were born! Is that all I am to you anymore? The carrier and carer of your children so you don’t have to see them! I told you when I got pregnant that we weren’t going to do this! We weren’t going to be like my parents who left me home to be cared for by the house elves! Well, guess fucking what, I feel like the house elf!” Draco was crying now. He had been insecure ever since having the twins and Harry hadn’t even come near him. Now they never even talked and he couldn’t take the lonely nights anymore. 

“Of course you aren’t a house elf, Draco! I love you and you know that! I’ve been busy with work! You were the one who chose to stay at home with the kids! It’s not my fault that you chose to practically isolate yourself! Hermione says you rarely speak with them anymore!” Harry seethed, hurt at being accused of being anything like Lucious Malfoy. 

“I can’t go see them because I have children to care for! Did you think of that? Did you think that maybe I couldn’t just leave them here to fend for themselves so I could have a night with the girls? Hermione talked to me today and told me she understands so don’t try to bring our friends into this! The only one isolating me is you! If you’re so eager to leave me here to care for them all on my own, how about I give you a taste of your own medicine!” Draco slammed the baby monitor down on the table, barely restraining full sobs. He ran up the stairs, Harry following in a panic, and packed a bag. 

“Draco. What are you doing? You can’t leave me like this! I’m sorry! I know I work a lot, just don’t leave.” Harry caught Draco as he was finishing gathering his things and pulled him flush against his chest but Draco wasn’t having it. He resisted the urge to melt into Harry’s arms and shoved away. Using the floo in their bedroom, he left just as both the twins started to scream and he knew Ophelia would be up in about five minutes. 

When he landed in his destination, he collapsed to the floor in body-wracking sobs. He was sure he looked and sounded disgusting but he didn’t care. 

“Draco? Draco, what’s the matter? Is everyone okay?” Ginny asked as she rushed forward to pull Draco into her arms. Hermione came out a second later with tea and blankets and together the girls coaxed Draco onto the couch. 

“Can you tell us what happened now, love?” Hermione asked, clasping Draco’s hand. 

“I couldn’t take it anymore. He’s nearly completely abandoned us. I see him five minutes a day at most. He never stops working. He didn’t even know that three of our kids are sick and one of them never sleeps. He hasn’t given me more than a quick kiss in the mornings before work in nearly two months. So I left him there to take care of the kids by himself. I’m not going back until he realizes what he’s been doing to me.” Draco managed to explain before his words became indistinguishable through his sleepy tears. 

“It’ll be alright Draco. You can stay here. We’ll talk to the others and make sure they don’t make it easier on him. I know how upset you’ve been over this. We can’t let him think it’s easy, can we?” Ginny smiled sadly at him as he rested his head on her shoulder. 

“Thanks, guys. I knew I could count on you.” Draco tried to smile. 

 

Harry regretted everything he had said moments after Draco left. Night hadn’t been so bad but when he woke to the twins and Ophelia all screaming and Scorpius coming to tell him he felt sick only to throw up on their bedroom floor, he knew it would be harder than he thought.

By the third hour of the day, he had called all his friends only to be rejected. Apparently, they agreed with Draco and didn’t plan to let him phone a friend on this one. Even Ron had sided with Draco. It was going to be a long day. 

 

At five in the evening, Draco got a text that read:

i was so wrong. so sorry. talk? also really need help. Scorp has puked all over the house. think it’s the flu. 

Draco hesitated to help him, knowing he wouldn't have been able to get Harry’s help while he was at work. But Draco went, deciding that he was only going for their kids. When he arrived in the sitting room, he couldn’t help but laugh. Harry had both twins on either hip and they were covered in what looked to be carrots and screaming. Harry himself was soaked with what could have only been puke. He was trying to soothe them as well as convince Ophelia that Draco would return soon. Draco could hear his son retching from the other room. 

“Daddy!” Ophelia yelled, running over to Draco who lifted her into his arms with a grin. 

“This isn’t funny Draco. I don’t know what half the stuff I’m covered in is. I really don’t know what’s wrong with them or how to help Scorp.” Harry looked close to tears now. 

“Okay, Ophelia, I think it’s time to show Papa how we work together. Go get the kit like I showed you and I’ll start with the twins.” Draco sent his three-year-old daughter to gather the cup of water and rag like he had taught her and easily grabbed both children from Harry’s arms. He listened to their cries for just a moment before nodding. He grabbed the ready to go bottle from the fridge and gave that to Lily. She instantly stopped crying as Draco used magic to hold the bottle in the right position. He got the pacifier from the table and gave that to Sirius. Both were calm by the time Ophelia got back with the water and rag. 

He gestured for her to go to the bathroom where she set them on the table and left, probably to read her picture books. Draco used wandless magic to open the cabinet above the sink and, as soon as he stopped throwing up, he levitated it to Scorpius. The four-year-old knew the drill and downed it quickly. 

“Okay, up to bed. Grab your things. Lay down and lay the rag on your forehead. I will come to check on you in a few minutes.” Draco directed his son, who was feeling too sick to protest. He lay the twins in bed, asleep, before checking in on Scorpius, who had also fallen asleep. He left Ophelia to play dolls in her room. He found Harry looking at him in astonishment at the bottom of the stairs.

“I am such a horrible person. I left you to deal with that all by yourself. I was just scared that I couldn’t do it well enough and I would mess them up. I didn’t mean to hurt you, Draco.” Harry apologized.

“I suppose I could forgive you. But only if you promise to delegate. You can’t do all of it yourself and leave us here alone. Of course, the best way to make it up to me is to show me how much you missed me.” Draco said, biting his lips, which he knew drove Harry crazy. 

“Gladly. But we have to remember to use protection this time.” Harry said, making Draco break out in laughter. 

They still had their moments but Harry would never underestimate Draco again and he would never leave him there alone like that again.


End file.
